


in vino veritas, but only if you get drunk.

by rainbowdasharp



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Ace laughs, Deuce is stressed, First Kiss, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Morning After, Riddle is a ball of rage, implied FloydRiddle, maybe not everyone, plot: Ace changes drinks during a Heartslabyul party in alcohol so everyone gets drunk
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: "Pensava. E questa era già di per sé una pessima idea.Non era mai stato il suo forte gestire una testa piena zeppa di pensieri e non riusciva davvero a credere chefosse costretto a farlo adesso, per colpa di quel farabutto del suo compagno di stanza che aveva davveroescogitato una totale follia."
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	in vino veritas, but only if you get drunk.

_Pessima_ , _pessima_ idea.

Deuce Spade se ne stava nel corridoio del dormitorio, la schiena incurvata appena contro il muro, a pochi metri dalla porta della sua stanza. Tamburellava nervosamente le dita sulle braccia che teneva incrociate, mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore.

Pensava. E questa era già di per sé una pessima idea.

Non era mai stato il suo forte gestire una testa piena zeppa di pensieri e non riusciva davvero a credere che fosse costretto a farlo adesso, per colpa di quel _farabutto_ del suo compagno di stanza che aveva davvero escogitato una totale follia.

Eppure, il dormitorio di Heartslabyul tremava per colpa sua. Tremava sotto gli stivali con tacco di Riddle Rosehearts che, implacabile, percorreva con rabbia la sala comune; era scosso da quel “ _Off with your head!_ ”, che già innumerevoli volte era risuonato per quelle mura spesse ed era riecheggiato fin ai piani superiori.

Ma non erano Riddle e la sua furia a preoccuparlo, così come non era preoccupato per sé – e no, a dirla tutta, neanche per Ace Trappola. Dopotutto, era stato proprio Ace a trasformare il succo di mirtilli in liquore, mandando all’aria la festa in onore dell’inizio delle vacanze invernali. Deuce non era così infame da venderlo alle ire del loro capo-dormitorio, ma se fosse stato scoperto… beh, se l’era cercata.

Il problema vero, quello che stava mettendo a dura prova il suo cervello, era un altro.

La sera prima, Deuce aveva scoperto suo malgrado che _no_ , non reggeva l’alcool. Ne aveva buttato giù un bicchiere e quello era bastato affinché il mondo cominciasse a diventare molto più colorato, assordante e—poco stabile. Sfortunatamente però, ricordava tutto con lucidità inaudita.

Quindi era perfettamente consapevole che, ad un certo punto della serata, era riuscito a trovare Ace in mezzo a tutte le divise troppo simili di Heartslabyul. E come confonderlo? Era certo che sarebbe riuscito a riconoscerlo anche bendato: quei suoi stupidi capelli aranciati, quell’insopportabile simbolo di cuori che avvolgeva l’occhio sinistro, quella faccia da schiaffi e quelle labbra—

« _Aaaaah_!» quasi urlò, mettendosi le mani tra i capelli e scompigliandoli, forse nel disperato tentativo di liberarsi di quelle immagini. A fargli eco, un’imprecazione di Riddle dal piano di sotto.

Eppure, era impossibile scacciare quello che era accaduto: lo aveva baciato, così, davanti a tutti. Era vero che nessuno, in quella sala, era completamente sobrio per quell’ora ma…

«Deuce?» trasalì, mentre si rendeva conto che la porta della sua stanza si era appena aperta. Aveva fatto capolino niente meno che la causa del suo stress: capelli ridotti ad un nido stropicciato da un tornado, una chiazza rossa sfumata lungo la guancia sinistra che una volta era un cuore. Lo stesso che Deuce aveva distrutto a suon di baci, nel letto dove si erano ritirati, nella _loro stanza—_ «Che stai facendo, lì fuori?»

Il tono di Ace era così perplesso che fece venire a Deuce voglia di urlare, con buona pace della rabbia di Riddle.

«N-Non… mi andava di rimanere in camera» riuscì a mugugnare, mentre i suoi occhi registravano l’ombra di un segno rosso sul collo del compagno di stanza. Un segno che gli aveva lasciato _lui_. Decise di volgere lo sguardo verso la parete, prima di sfiorare una crisi di nervi.

«Mh? Perché? Sei nervoso per la scenata del capo-dormitorio al piano di sotto?» Il tempo di dirlo e un urlo si levò dal piano terra. L’ennesimo studente che aveva guadagnato un collare, a quanto pareva. «Dagli qualche anno e quel bel visino sarà pieno zeppo di rughe, te lo dico io.»

Deuce sbatté le palpebre. «… Tu non… ricordi? Di ieri sera?»

Le labbra di Ace si incurvarono verso l’alto, piccole e carnose come un bocciolo di rosa velenosa. «Abbiamo bevuto, ci siamo divertiti. Perché? È successo qualcos’altro?»

Voleva strozzarlo con le sue stesse mani.

La verità era che Deuce era perfettamente consapevole della sua attrazione nei confronti di Ace. Lo sapeva da almeno qualche mese, da quando i loro rapporti si erano fatti più amichevoli, seppur sempre ravvivati dalla rivalità e si era trovato a fissarlo. Prima le mani, poi il buffo modo in cui i suoi capelli stavano in disordine. Infine il profilo dispettoso, che ricordava quello di un folletto.

Aveva desiderato tutto questo per sé – di poterlo accarezzare con le mani, con le labbra.

Questo però _non significava_ che aveva intenzione di farne spettacolo ed era abbastanza certo che, la sera prima, li avessero visti in molti. Sia quando Deuce l’aveva baciato per primo, sia quando Ace si era lasciato spingere contro il muro per colmare qualunque improvvisamente odiata distanza; per non parlare di quando l’aveva strattonato, con gli occhi lucidi per l’alcool, verso la loro stanza e lì, _per la Regina di Cuori_ , lì si era gettato sul letto e Deuce era sicuro che sarebbero andati oltre se non si fosse addormentato nel bel mezzo dei loro baci decisamente **non** da amici.

«Qual è l’ultima cosa che ricordi?» tentò, incerto.

«Mmmh… Grim che ha dato fuoco alla tenda? E Yuu che l’ha trascinato fuori» ridacchiò, incrociando le braccia sulla canotta chiara. «Oh, sì, ricordo anche Riddle che borbottava qualcosa a proposito di… fare la cheerleader? Non ho idea. Mi sa che è il tipo da sbornia triste, eh? Sempre a borbottare, con il bicchiere tra le mani» e qui si gettò in un’imitazione fin troppo fedele del ricordo annacquato che Deuce aveva del loro capo-dormitorio: « _Gnoo… non glielo dico… a quello scemo pestifero… non glielo dico che guardo le partite, TSK!_ » e ridacchiò, sfrontato come solo Ace sapeva essere.

Quindi, concluse Deuce, non ricordava niente di quello che era successo tra loro. Non ricordava con quale voce lo aveva pregato di baciarlo di nuovo, ancora e ancora, con le guance arrossate dall’alcool e non solo. Non aveva idea del modo in cui aveva riso in uno sbuffo complice, contro le sue labbra, quando l’aveva trascinato nella loro camera.

«Deuce? Va tutto bene?»

La bocca del moro aveva involontariamente assunto la forma di un broncio – era irritato. Irritato, perché Ace aveva il privilegio di poter continuare ad ignorare quel che avevano fatto, mentre lui…

«Ah, siete qui!»

La voce di Trey risuonò perfettamente nel corridoio ampio. Ad ampi passi, lo studente del terzo anno si avvicinò ai due compagni e con sguardo consapevole si soffermò su Ace abbastanza da far intendere che _sapeva_ , persino senza prove. Dopotutto, Trey li conosceva sin da quando avevano messo piede al Night Raven College, per sua sfortuna.

«Deuce, Riddle vuole vederti. Sappi che è di pessimo umore.»

Un altro urlo. «Non lo avrei mai detto» commentò Ace, quel suo sorriso sornione da giocoliere sulle labbra.

«Sì, beh, ieri sera non è andata molto bene… Pare che abbia mandato dei messaggi imbarazzanti a qualcuno, ma non ho chiesto oltre. È già abbastanza fuori di sé.»

“Beh, lo capisco” pensò Deuce tra sé e sé, mentre annuiva lentamente. Senza voltarsi, lasciò i due compagni nel corridoio e percorse a ritroso la via da cui era venuto Trey. Non era sicuro di poter sopportare una sfuriata di Riddle senza dare di matto, quando aveva già la mente così confusa.

«Sappi che, se sei stato tu, rischi davvero grosso stavolta» mormorò il più grande, guardando Ace di sfuggita. Aveva notato i segni sul suo collo e, in questo caso, decisamente preferiva non chiedere.

Il giovane scrollò le spalle scoperte, apparentemente inconsapevole. «Non preoccuparti, Trey. Non avrei avuto nessuna buona ragione per fare una cosa del genere. Con permesso». Lo congedò con un sorriso, un attimo prima di chiudere la porta.

***

Bugie, bugie… Ah, era così semplice raccontarne. Così facile ingannare tutti.

Ace si sedette sulle lenzuola ridotte ad un ammasso di stoffa spiegazzata, pensando al sapore della bocca di Deuce. Un brivido corse su, lungo la sua schiena, fino a solleticare il collo segnato. Sfiorò con le dita quelle arrossature, poi si lasciò cadere sul letto, lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto. Socchiuse gli occhi, compiaciuto come un felino alla tiepida luce del sole primaverile. Sorrise e si leccò le labbra, anelando per un’ultima volta al gusto che iniziava a scomparire persino da lì.

«Ne è valsa la pena eccome» mormorò, le sue curiosità soddisfatte per una notte e la sua copertura al sicuro. Chiuse le palpebre, convincendosi che sarebbe riuscito a mettere a tacere la voce del suo cuore tra qualche ora.

Così difficile illudere sé stessi.

**Author's Note:**

> Per Natale ho scritto 4 piccolissime fics, tra cui questa. Il mio debutto nel fandom di Twisted Wonderland non poteva essere più caotico di questo... Ma Twst ci piace così e soprattutto la AceDeuce a me piace così.  
> Credo siano a pieno titolo la mia otp del brand (nonostante la FloRi, nonostante mi piaccia anche la AceRiddle e altra gente, TANTA GENTE) perché sono: scemo + scemo (ma mica tanto), con un bel potenziale di angst che potrebbe galoppare verso l'infinito e questa quota assolutamente random di panico che si causano che mi DISTRUGGE.  
> E niente, spero di essere attiva un pochino anche qua (...)  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta ♥


End file.
